runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
TzHaar Fight Cave
Tämä artikkeli käsittelee minipeliä, jossa pelaajan on tapettava TzHaar-kansan aaltoja (waves). Jos haet tietoa minipelistä, jossa tapellaan toisia pelaajia vastaan Tzhaarissa, mene tänne: TzHaar Fight Pits TzHaar Fight cave on erikoinen laavaluola, jossa on erittäin paljon demoneita. TzHaar Fight Cave on edistyneempien pelaajien alue RuneScapessa. Alue esiteltiin lokakuussa 2005. Se on turvallinen combat minipeli, joka tarkoittaa sitä, että saat kaikki tavarat takaisin jos kuolet. Julkaisupäivään asti Kalphite queen (333-tasoinen) oli ollut RuneScapen voimakkain hirviö, mutta TzHaar Fight cavesin julkaisun jälkeen kaksi hirviötä olivat voimakkaampia: 702-tasoinen TzTok-Jad sekä 360-tasoinen Ket-Zek, joista kummatkin ovat Kalphite Queenia korkeampi tasoisia. Kuitenkin 333 tasoista Kalphite Queenia pidetään vaikeampana vastuksena kuin 360 tasoista Ket-Zekiä, Kalphite Queenin matalammasta tasosta huolimatta. Tämän jälkeen oli Nomadin julkaisu, joka on nykyään voimakkain hirviö, siitä huolimatta, että sen taso on pienempi kuin Corporeal beastin. Sijainti Syvällä saaren sisuksissa, uusi laji on löytynyt. Tzhaar esiteltiin 4. lokakuuta 2005. Löytääkseen tämän maanalaisen kaupunkiin, Tzhaarin, pelaajan on mentävä Karamjan tulivuoren sisälle, sisään tullessaan pelaaja näkee sisäänkäynnin tulivuoren sisäseinämässä. Hirviöt Tzhaarin asukkaat ovat paljon muitten alueitten asukkaita voimakkaampia, mitä voikin odottaa tulivuoren sisällä asuvasta kansasta. Tzhaarin asukkaat ovat kehitelleet monia taitoa sekä voimaa vaativia testejä. Jotkut niistä, kuten TzHaar Fight Pits, on tarkoitettu rohkeille seikkailijoille, jotka haluavat ottaa mittaa toisistaan. Mutta TzHaar Fight cave on johdattaa pelaajan erilaiseen seikkailuun, taistelemaan aaltoja Tzhaar vihollisia vastaan, toinen aalto toistaan vaikeampana. Päästäkseen viimeiseen vastukseen, todella voimakkaaseen TzTok-Jadiin, pelaajan tarvitsee selvittää tiensä kuuden erilaisen hirviötyypin ohi. Nämä hirviöt ovat pienestä 22 tasoisesta jopa 702 tasoiseen hirviöön. Jokaikinen näistä hirviöistä vaatii erilaisen taktiikan pelaajalta. Kuitenkin pelin luonteen takia, useimpia niistä on tappaa etäisyydeltä. Tzhaar vihollisilla on yleensä korkea attack ja strength, sekä jokin erikoistaito, mutta alhaiset elämät sekä puolustus. Pelaajat voivat helposti iskeä niihin usein ja paljon. Monsters list Hirviöt ovat järjestyksessä niitten ilmestymisestä aallon numeroon: TzHaar Fight Caves minipelin tarkoitus on tappaa 702 tasoinen TzTok-Jad. Tämä toisaalta on vaikeaa ja aikaa vievää, pelaajien pitää keskittyä tähän täysin, eikä panikoida. Fight Cavesiin ei voi ryhtyä tiimissä, toisin kuin moniin muihin hirviöiden tappamiseen pystyy. TzTok-Jad Pääartikkeli: TzTok-Jad TzTok-Jad (yleensä lyhennetään Jad) on Fight Caves minipelin viimeinen vastus. TzTok-Jadin examine teksti sanoo: "This is going to hurt..", joka tarkoittaa vapaasti suomennettuna: Tämä tulee sattumaan.. TzTok-Jad on myös pelin toiseksi suuri levelisin hirviö joihin pelaajat voivat hyökätä normaali konstein. Pelin suuri levelisin hirviö on Corporeal beast. Ne, jotka tulevat voittamaan TzTok-Jadin, tulevat saamaan mahtavan palkinnon; Fire Capen, eli tuliviitan, nimitystä lava cape käytetään myös, viitaten laavaviittaan. Viittaa pidetään yhtenä pelin parhaimpana, mutta fire cape on pelin ainut animoitu viitta! ---- Taktinen analyysi Jotta pääsisi taistelemaan Jadia vastaan, pelaajan on ensin kestettävä progressiivisesti vaikeampia hirviöiden aaltoja. TzTok-Jad itse on 702 tasoinen, nelijalkainen, suuri ja mahtava hirviö, joka käyttää taikuutta, kaukotaistelua sekä meleetä. Jad iskee sinua meleellä vain jos olet hänen edessään, muuten hän vaihtelee kaukotaistelun sekä taikuuden välillä. Jokikinen näistä iskuista voi tappaa voimakkaimmankin pelaajan välittömästi, sillä TzTok-Jadin max hit on 97, ellei pelaaja suojaudu asiaankuuluvalla prayerilla. Kun TzTok-Jad on puolissa elämissään, se kutsuu luokseen neljä 108 levelistä Yt-HurKotia, jotka antavat TzTok-Jadille lisää elämää, tehden Jadin tappamisesta melkein loputtoman, ellei pelaaja puutu tähän. Pysäyttääkseen ne, pelaajan tarvitsee siirtää niitten huomio itseensä, ampumalla tai iskemällä niitä vähintään kerran. Yt-HurKotin melee iskut voivat iskeä jopa 14, estääksesi tuhoa, laita päälle Steel Skin prayer tai tapa ne. On myös mahdollista hyökkäyksen jälkeen hämätä Yt-HurKotit Jadin taakse piiloon, jolloin ne eivät häiritse. Tämä on toisaalta riskialtista, sillä TzTok-Jad voi yllättää pelaajan. Huomio: Älä luovuta vaikka prayer pisteesi/potionit loppuisivat kesken. Jos pelaajalla on mukanaan Falador shield 1, 2 tai 3, voi pelaaja kirjautua ulos ja tulla päivän päästä takaisin, joka mahdollistaa prayer pisteiden saannin, mahdollisesti pelastaen pelin Huomio: Ei ole suositeltavaa tappaa Jadin elämänantajia, ellet ole varma pystyväsi tappamaan TzTok-Jadia 10 sekuntia Jadin elämänantajien kuoleman jälkeen, sillä 19.01.2010 päivityksen jälkeen Jadin elämänantajat syntyvät uudelleen 10 sekuntia niiden kaikkien kuolemisesta! Huomio: On suositeltavaa, että Jadin elämänantajiin hyökätessä, pelaaja vaihtaa hyökkäystyylin (jos käyttää jousipyssyä/varsijousta) Long-rangeen (pitkään-etäisyyteen), jottei pelaaja liiku TzTok-Jadiin päin, tehden mahdollisesti tappavan liikkeen, hyökätessään Jadin elämänantajiin. right Huomio: Jos TzTok-Jad iskee pelaajaan, älä panikoi. Syö rauhassa jokaisen hänen iskun jälkeen. Selviytyminen riippuu TzTok-Jadin hyökkäysten seuraamisesta, hän varoittaa pelaajaa aina vaihtaessaan hyökkäystyyliä (paitsi vaihtaessaan melee hyökkäystyyliin). Kuuntelemalla ääniä ja seuraamalla TzTok-Jadn etujalkoja, pelaaja voi ennustaa tulevan hyökkäystyylin. Näiden aikana pelaajan on vaihdettava prayeriään, todennäköisesti pelastaen itsensä. Yksi tapa tehdä tämä nopeammin on käyttää näppäimiä f1 (inventory) sekä f3 (prayer). Jos pelaaja tuhlaa edes yhden extra sekunnin, seuraukset voivat olla kohtalokkaat. TzTok-Jadin saavuttaminen vaati aikaa useita tuntia, ja paljon keskittymistä sekä potioneja. Paitsi kaukotaistelu tason ollessa yli 90, voi pelaaja suorittaa Fight Cavesin jopa tunnissa. Oikeastaan Jadin tappaminen vaati hurjan määrän keskittymistä sekä tahdonhalua. Edes parhaimmat RuneScapen pelaajat eivät todennäköisesti pääse Fight Cavea ensimmäisellä kerralla läpi, eli ei kannata antaa periksi. Pelaaja voi säästää ruokaa lepäämällä aaltojen välillä, tai käyttämällä tiettyjen tavaroiden erikoisominaisuuksia. Kuten Enchanted Excaliburin erikoisominaisuutta. Prayerit TzTok-Jadin taisteleminen vaatii prayerien käyttöä, kuten aiemmin mainittua, hyökkäystyylit voivat ennustaa. Tässä ohjeet pelaajan puolustautumiseen: Kaukotaistelu: TzTok-Jad nostaa etujalkansa ylös, ja paiskaa ne heti takaisin maahan. Laita päälle Protect from Missiles tämän tapahtuessa. Taikuus: TzTok-Jad kallistaa päänsä lattiaan päin (kasvot lattiaan), sillä välin ison asteroidin näköinen esine muodostuu hänen edessään, minkä Jad sitten ampuu sinuun päin. Laita päälle Protect from Magic. Melee: TzTok-Jad iskee vain silloin kun hän on aivan sinun edessä. Varusteet Tämä setti on halpa, noin 1,5-2m per reissu. Nämä varusteet ovat myös suositellut: *Helm of Neitiznot *Amulet of Glory *Black d'hide body *Verac's Plateskirt / Karil's leatherskirt / Black d'hide chaps *Rune crossbow *Granite shield *Ava's accumulator * Noin 500 - 1000 Diamond bolts (e) / Broad-tipped bolts *Black d'hide vambs / Barrows gloves *Dragon boots / Snakeskin boots *Explorer's Ring 3 / Archers ring Tässä on suositeltu inventory: *6 Super Restore potioneita (4) *6 Saradomin breweja (4) *2 Ranging potioneja (4) *14 Prayer restore potioneja (4) Guthan's set * Guthan's helm/Proselyte sallet/Armadyl Helm * Amulet of fury / God stole / Holy symbol / Unholy symbol / Amulet of glory * Guthan's platebody/Blessed dragonhide body/Karil's leathertop/Proselyte hauberk/Armadyl Chestplate * Guthan's chainskirt/Verac's plateskirt/Proselyte cuisse/Armadyl plateskirt * Guthan's warspear/Rune Crossbow/Crystal Bow/Karil's crossbow * Ava's accumulator / Ava's attractor / Fire Cape / Obsidian cape / Skillcape / Legends cape * Adamant bolts / Diamond bolts (e) / Bolt racks / Broad-tipped bolts / Nothing (if using crystal bow) * Regen Bracelet / Gloves (barrows) / Black spiky vambs * Ranger boots / Snakeskin boots / Dragon boots/Bandos boots * Archers ring / Explorer's ring (optional) / Berserker ring Ja tässä suositeltu inventory sen kanssa: * Black d'hide body / Karil's leathertop / Armadyl chestplate *Guthan's helm (if using some other helm) * Black d'hide chaps / Karil's leatherskirt / Armadyl plateskirt / Verac's skirt (optional) * Rune crossbow / Karil's crossbow / 2 Crystal bows * Granite shield / Dragonfire shield / Elysian spirit shield (valinnainen, ja vain jos käytät rune crossbowta) * 1 Ranging potion (4) * 5-6 Saradomin breweita (4) * 16-18 Super restore potioneita (4) Suositellut tasot * 70+ Attack (jos pelaaja käyttää Guthaneita) 75+ (jos pelaaja käyttää Saradomin swordia) * 70+ Strength (Ei vaadittu Guthanien käyttöön, mutta suositeltu) * 70+ Defence (jos pelaaja käyttää Guthaneita) * 70+ Ranged (80+ tekee suuren vaikutuksen käytettyyn aikaan) * 70+ Hitpoints * 60+ Prayer Palkkiot thumb|left|Lähikuva Fire Capesta Jos pelaaja pääsee kaikki aallot läpi sekä tappaa TzTok-Jadin, saa hän palkkioksi 16064 TokKulia sekä kohutun Fire capen. Viitassa on animoitu laava kuvio. Laava virtaa alaspäin jatkuvasti. Fire Capea pidetään pelin parhaimpana viittana. Se antaa enemmän suojausta (+11 kaikkiin bonuksiin) kuin skillcapet, Obsidian cape tai legend's cape. Ja se on tietenkin untradeable. Mikäli pelaaja voittaa Fight caven uudestaan, hän saa uuden fire capen sekä 16064 TokKulia. Ylimääräiset viitat voi myydä TzHaar-Mej-Jalille 16064 TokKulin hintaan. Mikäli pelaaja ei pääse Fight Cavea läpi, hänelle annetaan TokKuleita riippuen siitä miten pitkälle on päässyt. Lokakuun 2009 päivityksen jälkeen pelaajat ovat saaneet kaksi kertaa enemmän TokKuleita mikäli he voittavat TzTok-Jadin. Tiedosto:Jadchatbox.png Kartta The Italy rock (Italia kivi) on nimetty sen Italiaa muistuttavan ulkonäön takia. Se sijaitsee itäisellä seinällä etelään sisäänkäynnistä. Tämä paikka on ideallinen turvalliseen kaukotaistelemiseen, sillä viholliset eivät pääse viereesi, jos hämäät ne oikein. On hyvä taktiikka pysyä kiven pohjoisella puolella, sillä suurinosa hirviöistä syntyy eteläiselle puolelle. Tämä pienentää mahdollisten yllätyshyökkäysten määrää. Hyödyllinen paikka kaukotaistella tai taikoa Yt-MejKottia vastaan on koillis luolassa, pysymällä itäisen seinän vieressä. 180 tasoinen Yt-MejKot melkein aina joutuu siellä ansaan eikä voi liikkua, jolloin pelaaja vois turvallisesti tappaa ne kauempaa. Tämä paikka on hyödyllinen esimerkiksi aalloilla 30 ja 61, jolloin aallon aikana tulee kaksi Yt-MejKotia. right frame|Tarkempi kartta Fight Cavesta Aallot #22 #22, 22 #45 #45, 22 #45, 22, 22 #45, 45 #90 #90, 22 #90, 22, 22 #90, 45 #90, 45, 22 #90, 45, 22, 22 #90, 45, 45 #90, 90 #180 #180, 22 #180, 22, 22 #180, 45 #180, 45, 22 #180, 45, 22, 22 #180, 45, 45 #180, 90 #180, 90, 22 #180, 90, 22, 22 #180, 90, 45 #180, 90, 45, 22 #180, 90, 45, 22, 22 #180, 90, 45, 45 #180, 90, 90 #180, 180 #360 #360, 22 #360, 22, 22 #360, 45 #360, 45, 22 #360, 45, 22, 22 #360, 45, 45 #360, 90 (tässä kohtaa peli muuttuu paljon vaikeammaksi) #360, 90, 22 #360, 90, 22, 22 #360, 90, 45 #360, 90, 45, 22 #360, 90, 45, 22, 22 #360, 90, 45, 45 #360, 90, 90 #360, 180 #360, 180, 22 #360, 180, 22, 22 #360, 180, 45 #360, 180, 45, 22 #360, 180, 45, 22, 22 #360, 180, 45, 45 #360, 180, 90 #360, 180, 90, 22 #360, 180, 90, 22, 22 #360, 180, 90, 45 #360, 180, 90, 45, 22 #360, 180, 90, 45, 22, 22 #360, 180, 90, 45, 45 #360, 180, 90, 90 #360, 180, 180 #360, 360 #702 TzTok-Jad, neljä 108 tasoista Jadin elämänpalauttajaa tulee, kun Jad on puolissa elämistään. en:TzHaar Fight Cave Luokka:Minipelit